Et moi alors ?
by AngelScythe
Summary: De nouveau, l'envie est au rendez-vous. Mais cette fois-ci... Mello a un argument implaquable.
1. Essai n1

_**Et moi alors ? **_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : POV Mello, shonen-ai, romance ?

Couple : MelloXMatt

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Messieurs Obata et Ohba.

Note : Ma fic est inspirée d'une vie de merde.

* * *

Je suis en couple depuis bientôt deux mois avec Matt. Je pensais, au départ, que cette horrible cicatrice que j'avais au visage le rebuterait. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ca ne semble pas le gêner et il se comporte avec moi comme avant.

Je dois bien dire que ça me fait chaud au cœur. Mais après tout Matt n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter au physique une fois qu'il aime. Et c'est pareil pour moi, s'il avait été à ma place, je ne l'aurais jamais repoussé pour une simple cicatrice. Certes, trop grande à mon goût.

Aujourd'hui, pour changer de d'habitude, je dois avouer que mes hormones me travaillent particulièrement. Je ne cesse de penser à des choses pas catholiques du tout. J'ai bien essayé de me calmer de diverse façon. Douche froide, glaçon dans le cou-ça marche bien avec moi généralement, je déteste cette sensation- je me suis même privé de mon précieux chocolat. Le chocolat étant un aphrodisiaque, fut mon état, ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Et dire que Matt n'était même pas là. Il était partit très tôt ce matin, dieu sait où. Il ne répond même pas à mes coups de fils, cet abruti.

Un bruit se fait entendre. Plus précisément celui d'une clé dans la serrure. Le voilà enfin. Je me dirige vers la porte pour l'accueillir. Et sitôt eut-il fermé la porte que j'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse passionnément. Il répond à mon baiser tendrement, mais sans plus.

Je me sens dans un état de frustration puissant lorsqu'il me relâche et va s'installer sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Je m'approche de lui. Il sort la Xbox et installe son jeu. Je soupire, ça ne va pas être possible.

Je vais être obligé de sortir tout mes atouts. Je me rends dans la salle de bain et prend une douche rapide. Il m'a déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'il adorait quand mes cheveux étaient encore un peu humide voire carrément mouillé.

Suite à cette douche, je me sèche rapidement les cheveux, les peignes et enfile mon pantalon en cuir le plus moulant. Et un haut assez court et moulant. Je me sens presque indécent. Un coup de déodorant et je sens plus que bon. Il ne peut que me tomber dans les bras, il se désintéressera bien de son jeu pour moi, non ? Enfin… j'espère on parle quand même de Matt.

Je sors de la salle de bain après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Je m'approche de lui et passes mes bras autour de ses épaules. Retirant lentement sa veste qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de retirer. Je fais courir mes lèvres sur son oreille.

Il lâche sa manette. J'en profite pour ôter son manteau et faire glisser mes lèvres sur son cou. Y déposant nombre baisers. Il semble avoir abandonné son jeu pour moi. Mais espoir vain, il l'a juste lâchée pour que je retire ce foutu manteau. Il l'a déjà à nouveau en main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-Matt. Soufflais-je sensuellement à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux jouer avec moi, ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Non, j'en ai aucune envie. Je désire autre chose. Lui souffle toujours sensuellement alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillonne de rage.

- Tu n'as plus de chocolat ? Tu n'as plus d'argent pour t'en acheter ? Questionne-t-il sans lâcher son jeu.

Je lui ôte ses lunettes, les jettes sur le divan, à côté de lui, et fait glisser mes doigts sous son pull. Il ne les chasse pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas ? Hum, je verrais bien en continuant mon manège.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

J'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, espérant qu'il tournera la tête pour qu'on s'échange un baiser passionné et que la suite vienne toute seule.

-Mello.

- Oui ? Lui demandais-je toujours assez sensuellement.

-J'essaye de jouer.

- Tu ne vas pas t'occuper de moi ?

Je suis frustré et énervé, mais j'essaye de ne pas le faire passer dans ma voix. Son doigt passe près du bouton pause. Espoir. Futile, comme mes autres espoirs de l'instant, il ne mettra pas pause.

-Pas maintenant ! Me répond-t-il.

- Mais j'ai très envie de toi. Essayais-je.

- Plus tard.

Je retire mes mains de son corps et me redresse. Je lui donne un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Il se le frotte et m'adresse à peine un regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Oh rien, voyons. Sifflais-je sarcastique.

- Ah, d'accord. T'es bizarre aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit et retourne à son jeu. Je bats des paupières, incrédule. Sans est trop pour mes pauvres nerfs. J'ai bien envie de donner un viol coup de pied dans la Xbox, mais à tout les coups on s'engueulera comme à chaque fois que je massacre un de ses jeux.

Je vais me laisser tomber sur le lit. Mello, Zéro. Jeu vidéo, dix-neuf. Abruti de jeu vidéo.


	2. Essaie n2

_**Et moi alors ?**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : POV Mello, shonen-ai, romance ?

Couple : MelloXMatt

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Messieurs Obata et Ohba.

Note : Ma fic est inspirée d'une Vie De Merde.

Note 2: Merci à Ellyah pour avoir corriger cette fic.

Note 3: Dédiée à Blacklie.

* * *

_Essai n°2_

Encore une fois, je suis là, allongé dans le divan, les hormones en ébullition. Mon corps désire que je me bouge un peu, mais je n'ai même pas le courage de me lever. Je sais bien que comme toujours, Matt est occupé avec l'un de ses stupides jeux vidéos.

Je me redresse presqu'en sursaut. Suis-je bête ? Il travaille. Et tout le monde sait qu'il déteste plus que tout travailler, je peux l'utiliser à profit. Il serait bien temps qu'il calme un peu ma libido.

Mais je sais aussi que Matt n'est pas du genre à se désintéresser de son travail comme ça, pour rien. Il n'est pas prêt à saisir toutes les occasions quand même. Encore une fois, il faut absolument que je me mette en valeur.

Je me lève du divan et commence à en faire le tour, réfléchissant, mettant mon cerveau au supplice. Il n'est pas habitué à chercher une façon pour que je puisse faire l'amour. Il préfère dériver vers notre vraie mission, arrêter Kira. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps et mon cerveau ne sont vraiment pas en symbiose aujourd'hui.

Dans l'incapacité de réfléchir réellement, je décide de filer dans ma salle de bain, je me déshabille rapidement et file sous la douche, de nouveau pour sortir mon arme fatale, mes cheveux mouillés. Une fois sorti, le déodorant mis, je les sèche brièvement pour ne pas finir malade. Ça serait le comble. J'aurais quand même d'autres choses à faire une fois mon appétit rassasié.

Un rapide regard dans le miroir m'indique que je suis parfait, à mon sens en tout cas. Mais Matt ne peut rien dire contre ça. Il me trouve beau aussi. Enfin, j'espère, vu le nombre de fois où nous ne faisons pas l'amour c'est à se demander s'il me trouve vraiment attirant. C'est une question qu'il faudra que je lui pose et je suis même prêt à le torturer pour obtenir la réponse.

Un soupir échappe de mes lèvres et je cherche après mes vêtements, je les ai jetés distraitement au sale. Bon, il me reste à sortir et trouver quelque chose. Second soupir et je quitte la salle d'eau bien trop froide. Je fouine sur le sol, il y a des vêtements partout…

Il faut que je le surprenne. Pour se faire, il vaut mieux quelque chose qui se referme rapidement… oui ! Je sais ce que je dois faire. De suite, je file dans notre chambre commune. La fenêtre, énorme, est ouverte et m'expose à la vue de la rue, je me jette sur les rideaux pour les fermer et regarde après ma veste. Je ne trouve pas celle que je veux, la rouge, et me contente d'attraper la noire, avec les plumes. Je la ferme correctement et quitte la pièce. J'attrape mes clés et mon téléphone, on ne sait jamais, et les fourre dans la poche intérieure.

Je me regarde dans le grand miroir de l'entrée au passage. Parfait, tout est parfait. Je quitte la maison et réalise seulement que je n'ai même pas pensé à mettre des chaussures. Pas grave, il me suffira de faire attention, après tout, on est à Los Angeles, les dalles sont chaudes.

Je marche rapidement et arrive au studio que Matt utilise comme bureau sans problème. Je n'ai ni marché dans du verre cassé, ni dans du chewing-gum fraichement collé ou autres déjections canines.

J'utilise ce studio moi aussi ainsi les clés sont sur mon trousseau. C'est plus agréable de pouvoir travailler et penser au calme. Lui, il dit qu'il ne veut pas m'entendre pousser des jurons contre la saleté. Il exagère, je ne suis pas maniaque.

Moi, je ne veux pas entendre le bruit de ses stupides jeux. Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut faire tant de bruit en jouant. Ce genre de jeux je veux dire hmm.

J'inspire profondément et sors mes clés pour ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'entende. Je sais bien que le bureau n'est pas dans l'axe de l'ouverture de la porte. Il est plus en retrait contre le mur. Il y a une grande fenêtre sur le mur directement à droite de la porte mais on ferme toujours les rideaux.

Enfin, il y a des bibliothèques dans tous les sens, moi je mets tellement de livre à terre que pour aller aux toilettes, c'est un véritable labyrinthe.

J'entre et je ferme la porte derrière moi, toujours sans bruit, je suis caché par une bibliothèque. C'est un bon signe. Je me penche un peu pour regarder si Matt est bien là. Oui, il a retiré son manteau, c'est déjà ça. Je cuis rien qu'à le regarder avec cette foutue doudoune.

Je sors de ma cachette et efface la distance entre nous, zigzagant à travers les livres laissé sur le sol depuis la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé le studio. Matt est occupé avec l'ordinateur. Est-ce qu'il joue au lieu de travailler ?

C'est déjà arrivé, quand je l'ai trop souvent réprimandé pour qu'il travaille un peu. Je serais milliardaire si on m'avait payé dix dollars à chaque fois qu'il a préféré jouer à des jeux vidéo plutôt que de travailler. S'entend depuis qu'il a l'âge de cinq ans jusqu'à maintenant.

-Salut Matt ! Soufflé-je d'un ton voulu sensuel.

Matt tourne la tête vers moi, surpris. Il me regarde de haut en bas avant de sourire. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur. Il travaille sur l'affaire d'un criminel de haut rang qui vient d'être tué par Kira. Je ne vois pas trop l'utilité de regarder ça maintenant mais il travaille.

-Tu portes encore ça ? Dit-il.

Je souris. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure phrase.

Je commence alors à défaire la fermeture-éclair. Descendue jusqu'en bas, il peut déjà voir une bonne partie de mon anatomie. Il rougit et détourne le regard, mettant la main sur la souris.

Je fais tomber ma veste, me dévoilant nu, dans mon plus simple et plus merveilleux appareil. Il ne peut pas résister à ça.

-Mello… Commence-t-il.

Mais je le coupe. Je sais que si je lui parle un peu, il cédera.

-Je ne porte plus cette veste, tu vois ? Susurré-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il a un geste rapide avec sa souris et il se penche en avant, semblant vouloir faire quelque chose à l'ordi mais je me glace d'effroi en entendant une voix.

-C'est très joli Mello.

Near ?

Je regarde autour de moi, affolé, m'abaissant pour reprendre ma veste et l'enfiler. Je la serre très fort contre moi, rougissant encore plus que Matt.

Un clic et Matt m'exhibe une conversation vidéo. Near est installé dans un grand fauteuil, jouant avec une mèche blanche, mais il a un sourire un brin pervers aux lèvres.

-J'ai voulu te prévenir…

Cette fois-ci c'est moi que je hais ! Je me suis humilié ! Devant Near ! Je lui ai donné les moyens de me persécuter.

Je m'éloigne rapidement et sors en claquant la porte. J'entends à peine Matt me crier qu'il est désolé.

La prochaine fois, je vérifierai qu'il n'y a pas un nabot blanc pour nous épier !


End file.
